


Заявление № ########-3 (MAG163) [ПЕРЕВОД]

by fandom The Magnus Archives 2020 (fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020)



Series: Заявления [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, MAG 163: In the Trenches, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Перевод официальных материалов, спойлеры к 5 сезону
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Magnus_Archives_2020/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202020
Summary: Перевод заявления из эпизода MAG 163: In the Trenches
Series: Заявления [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864306
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж (tma team)





	Заявление № ########-3 (MAG163) [ПЕРЕВОД]

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод: [LDSZ](https://vk.com/ldsz_idea)

Земля рассечена раной.  
Вспоротая штыками колея в размокшей грязи тянется на бесчисленные мили. Траншея, что обозначила передовую безымянной войны.  
Эта война бушевала всегда — глубоко в сердцах облеченных властью и тех, кто жаждет увидеть терриконы мертвых тел, возведенные в их честь. Но теперь у нее есть поле битвы. Тысячи бессмысленных конфликтов и неразрешимых противоречий, грубо стянутых вместе, точно наспех заштопанная рана на груди.  
Истерзанная граница, тонкая дырявая мембрана между бесконечной мясорубкой и до смерти перепуганными жертвами, которых она алчет.  
Траншея простирается по всему миру, и она никогда не остановится, никогда не насытится, никогда не задумается о мире.

Чарли стоит там в ожидании транспорта.  
Однажды это был узкий стальной десантный катер, медленно дрейфующий сквозь зловонное озеро. Вода была то алой, то черной — от крови и нефти поочередно, и от плавающих кругом тел, разгоняемых кильватерной волной.  
Чарли увидел рядом Райана, узнав в нем приятеля детских лет, хотя прочие воспоминания тогда были как в тумане. Райан поднял большие пальцы вверх и продемонстрировал ему ободряющую улыбку — за секунду до того, как его лицо разорвала пуля снайпера, запорошив лодку осколками костей и брызгами крови.  
Чарли сглотнул и стал ждать. Стрельба продолжалась, и люди вокруг умирали, но не падали, оставались в той же позе, подпираемые плотной массой тел вокруг.  
Он не мог пошевелиться, и, пока он ждал выстрела, что достанет лично его, от страха ноги отказывались держать его.  
Сейчас же он в вертолете, плотно пристегнут и не может двигаться. Человек в кресле наводчика мертв, обмяк, повиснув на ремне безопасности; у него нет половины челюсти. Глухое «тук-тук-тук» лопастей проходит сквозь Чарли пульсирующей волной боли, и он не слышит криков своих товарищей.  
Он смотрит в сторону и видит, как характерная линия дыма поднимается от выжженной земли далеко внизу и тут же изгибается крутой дугой, двигаясь в их сторону. Он не слышит свой собственный крик.  
А теперь он лежит на земле, среди искореженных обломков того, что стало его ловушкой на этот раз, чувствуя, как острые осколки сломанной кости врезаются в плоть.  
Чарли поднимает голову и видит нечто, молча парящее над ним. Нечто, сверкающее металлом и беспощадное. Гладкое лицо из углепластика бесстрастно разглядывает то, что осталось от человека. Камера дрона мигает один раз, другой, пока он отчаянно пытается уползти в сторону; боль пронзает все его тело.  
Эта штука не издает никаких звуков, но следует за ним, подстраиваясь под мучительно медленный темп истекающего кровью солдата. Чарли знает: когда оно решит стрелять, он даже не услышит.  
Он опускает руку, и та внезапно уходит глубоко в грязь. Он вскрикивает, когда ржавая колючая проволока радостно обвивается вокруг его запястья и вонзается в кожу.  
Распробовав его страх, все больше проволочных жгутов скользит к нему по вспаханной снарядами земле, обвиваясь вокруг и крепко сжимая его. Зазубренные иглы пробивают его ноги, грудь и горло, жгуты опрокидывают его и удерживают на месте. Дрон медлит; по гладким чертам не понять, есть ли разум за его движениями, и готов ли тот, кто управляет им, спустить курок.  
С ревом, сотрясающим землю вокруг, на него стремительно и неотвратимо надвигается танк, и Чарли тут же затягивает под гусеницы.  
Проходит один лишь миг, полный потрясения и ужаса, прежде чем его замешивают в грязь.

Внутри танка Ишаан кричит.  
Ишаан вспоминает вербовщиков. Ему обещали доблесть, дух товарищества и возможность стать частью чего-то значимого. Он знал, что последнее наверняка ложь, но это все же какой-никакой шанс. Альтернативой была безнадежная бедность, а значит, на самом деле выбор отсутствовал.  
Его семье нужны деньги, а значит, он сможет провести несколько лет в аду, если будет нужно. Ради них.  
Но он не знал об этой войне, которая шла всегда и никогда не остановится. Откуда ему было знать, на что будет похожа эта траншея?  
Его вытащили из переполненного окопа, где он укрылся, чтоб перевести дух, и отвели к танкам, к тем чудовищным железным зверям, которые катятся всегда вперед — пушки непрерывно стреляют, земля позади изборождена шрамами от гусениц.  
Они проходят над траншеей снова и снова и никогда не поворачиваются, двигаясь вперед, всегда вперед; кости, застрявшие в их механизмах, ни на минуту не замедляют их хода.  
Ишаан был в ужасе, решив, что его собираются привязать к танку, пригвоздить к корпусу этого Голиафа, как и прочие истерзанные знамена войны, что должны вселять страх в сердце врага.  
Но вместо этого они скормили его стальному чудовищу: швырнули его в пылающие внутренности танка и запечатали люк.  
Теперь его тело корчится в тесном пространстве танка, а пальцы стискивают рычаг управления огнем; отчаянно дергать этот рычаг — единственный способ хотя бы на миг ослабить невыносимый жар.  
Сквозь крошечную щель в броне он видит других солдат: союзников с лицами невинных детей и чудовищных свиноликих врагов. И те, и другие падают под гусеницы его железного гроба, пока он движется вперед.  
Он пытается плакать, но его слезы превращаются в пар.  
Он ждет, страстно желая последнего поцелуя бомб, удара ужасных громоподобных орудий, расположенных так далеко, что их никто никогда не видел, приносящих разорение везде, где они пожелают, изливающих его на бесконечные поля, усеянные мертвыми и умирающими.  
Пожалуй, только те орудия и могут справиться с танками, раскалывая их, как орехи, мощью своих снарядов.  
Ишаан молится, упрашивая бога ненависти и боли, кем бы тот ни был — он ведь слышит, как тот нежно наигрывает на флейте, ветер приносит отзвуки — чтобы бомбы обрушились на него. Освободить его от заключения в одной-единственной вспышке разрушения.  
Но когда его молитва наконец услышана, раскаленная добела агония расплавленного и смятого металла страшнее всего, что он мог себе представить.  
Когда Хасана забирает его в полевой госпиталь, она с трудом заставляет себя посмотреть на него.

Она тащит его носилки к свободному месту в зловонной сводчатой палатке полевого госпиталя, пробираясь сквозь море повязок и груды бинтов, пропитанных гноем.  
Оставив трясущегося мужчину, она идет к ближайшему доктору. Его длинная фигура склонилась над вскрытой грудной клеткой пациента, а его многочисленные руки пляшут в неистовом танце скальпелей, игл и пил для костей, пока доктор хихикает под хирургической маской.  
Она хочет спросить его о раненых: что делать, где размещать вновь прибывших, как им помочь? Но даже если бы ее голос не тонул в тысячеголосом хоре стонов и криков боли, заполняющих палатку, доктор, похоже, все равно не заметил бы ее.  
Взгляд Хасаны падает на вход в палатку, и она видит длинную очередь мирных жителей, конец которой теряется вдали. Они искалечены ничуть не меньше, их боль столь же мучительна, но здесь для них просто нет места.  
Она пытается извиниться, но вместо этого закрывает палатку.  
Позади она видит траншею, и уже не в первый раз задумывается о попытке к бегству.  
Но здесь нет пощады дезертирам. С одной стороны окопа ждут голодные пушки мерзкого врага, а с другой стороны справедливые орудия героев убьют вас так же быстро — возможно, те лишь на миг задержатся, чтобы успеть назвать вас трусом.  
Так что она остается посередине, среди плачущих, раненых, среди тех, кто скоро будет мертв. В ожидании врага, который захватит их.  
Временами Хасана видит их вдали. Врагов, чья кожа груба, темна и покрыта чешуей; их лица перекошены — видны лишь хищные клыки, злобно заостренные зубы и бусины красных глаз. Их губы залиты алой кровью младенцев, и ничто не приносит им большего наслаждения, чем штыками выбивать глаза мирным жителям.  
Назвать их монстрами означает ничуть не погрешить против истины. Они не чувствуют боли, раскаяние им незнакомо, они не желают ничего, кроме резни.  
Иногда Хасана может даже различить палатку вражеского полевого госпиталя, с виду такую же, что и у нее. Ей остается только воображать зверства, которые, должно быть, происходят внутри.  
Далеко вдали она видит Алексея, осматривающего поле битвы, и ее живот скручивает от отвращения к его чуждому, неправильному лицу.

Алексей, в свою очередь, выглядывает из глубины окопа. Он замечает врагов, и при виде их сморщенных крысоподобных голов желчь подступает к его горлу.  
Ему скучно. Скука здесь страшнее всего, она разрушает волю и погружает его в отчаяние.  
Ему нечего делать, некуда идти. Единственное, чем можно занять мозг — мысли о неизбежности следующей атаки, следующего приказа наступать, следующей сбрасываемой бомбы.  
Нет способа узнать, когда и где все это будет. Но никто станет говорить о чем-либо еще.  
Его живот урчит, голод стискивает внутренности острыми пальцами. Пайков больше нет, а то, что осталось, на вкус будто порох с песком, и на языке остается маслянистая пленка, от которой его тошнит.  
Он слышал, что враги едят тела тех, кого находят в грязи. И они не проверят перед этим, умер ты или нет. Алексей вздрагивает от этой мысли.  
Панический крик из глубин траншеи разрезает тишину. Вдалеке показывается легкая дымка, ветер несет ее навстречу. Новое оружие?  
Алексей чувствует, что его колени подгибаются, когда видит, как его товарищи, шатаясь, выходят из облака. Тающие зубы стекают по их лицам, точно слезы, а конечности начинают складываться и сминаться, когда кости внутри превращаются в жидкость.  
Он разворачивается и бежит в сторону траншеи. Воистину, не найдется жестокости настолько отвратительной, чтоб враг на нее не решился.  
Он почти врезается в грузного мужчину в хорошо подогнанном костюме с кроваво-красным цветком на лацкане. Тот улыбается — бледная кожа трескается в улыбке под щетинистыми белыми усами — и начинает трясти руку Алексея.  
«Славный парень, — говорит он. — Славный парень. Вы все герои, все без исключения. Это благородная жертва».  
Алексей начинает говорить, пытаясь сказать, что не хочет быть героем; он не хочет быть жертвой; он хочет пойти домой. Но человек с цветком протягивает руку, вонзает ее в грудь солдата и одним веселым движением вырывает сердце Алексея и кладет его в свой кошелек.

Рядом с его кровоточащим трупом Чарли просыпается от того, что в этом месте теперь считается за сон. Сержант кричит на него, кричит, чтобы он брал оружие и садился в ждущий его транспорт. Похоже, предстоит еще одна атака, и ожидаются большие потери.  
Знакомый страх пронзает его тело, но Чарли все же берет ружье и возвращается на войну.


End file.
